This application relates to firearm storage, and in particular to a shroud that provides additional security to a locked firearm.
Providing secure storage for a firearm in a manner that allows it to be accessed quickly by an authorized user, yet prevents access by others, continues to pose a challenge. This is especially true for law enforcement officers. Officers often prefer to have their firearms, and especially rifles and shotguns, locked and stored in the passenger compartments of their vehicles. In this way, rifles and shotguns are readily available to the officers upon arriving at a scene, which provides advantages over needing to retrieve them from a rear trunk or cargo area. But the passenger compartments of law enforcement vehicles are also used to transport prisoners. Prisoners may need to be left unattended in a law enforcement vehicle, in close proximity to one or more locked firearms, while officers respond to a situation. Vehicle-mounted firearm racks with locks for securing firearms are known. But some firearms are susceptible to damage, tampering or other unauthorized activity, even while locked in a rack.